


How to become a superhero and marry the love of your life by Tommy Merlyn

by lovesmoakingarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Smoaking billionaires, flommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmoakingarrow/pseuds/lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy survives the undertaking and becomes ATOM. There is no Ray Palmer in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up to an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com/)

Beep, Beep Beep

 

That was the only sound he was hearing when he woke up. Opening his eyes with difficulty, he saw he was in what looked like a hospital room. There was noone there in the room with him, he was alone. The last thing he remembered was him rushing to CNRI to save Laurel and being pinned by the concrete and Oliver. Before he could think anything further, he was pulled into sleep.

 

The next time he woke up, he felt someone was in the room and the fragrance in the air smelled familiar. Smiling, with the name Laurel on the tip of his tongue, he opened his eyes but there was no Laurel. Nope she probably was with Oliver now thoughts came to him bitterly.

 

The person in the room was huddled in the only chair in the room with their head bent looking and muttering at something, blonde hair from where he can see and bright pink dress. Felicity he remembered, Oliver’s friend who helped him with his vigilantism. He remembered being yelled by her for the condition he kept his computers. Her baby she claimed them, he hurt her soul by keeping them not updated she said and just like that he smiled.

 

She was so engrossed in her tablet cursing Oliver’s name and jumped when she heard “Hey Felicity.” Tommy was looking at her a small smile on his face when it hit her he is awake, he is talking, and still looking at her to say something.  
He was watching her and then suddenly she was at his bedside and talking “Oh my god Tommy! You are awake, thank god you are awake. You are probably wondering where you are and who I am. I am not a stalker or a groupie, I swear. Just because I think you are hot and visit you every weekend, I am not stalking you. I am friend of Oliver.”

 

How she said all this without missing a beat was a great puzzle to him and he started to chuckle and suddenly there was a searing pain in his chest and he started to cough. He know his bed was being lifted and someone was rubbing his back and holding a cup with cool water. When he sipped it a little, he could see Felicity holding him and there were nurses bustling in and injecting him.

 

He tried to smile at Felicity but it was only a grimace and she was in near tear. Oliver was not there, Laurel was not there but somehow in his heart he knew it is going to be okay that he was going to be okay and he held onto Felicity’s hand while sleep claimed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at tumblr lovesmoakingarrow


	2. Painful Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy learns what happened when he was in the coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to talk, come find me [here](http://lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com/)

There was no one in the room when he woke up. He still does not understand why Oliver was not there or Laurel. They were his friends, weren't they. There was a tablet beside his bedside with already preloaded Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings movies. The tablet had E=mc2 as screen saver and he knew it was Felicity's. He was watching the movies when suddenly he heard "Oh you are watching Goblet of the Fire. Great movie, such tragedy." There she stood in all blonde hair glory and purple polka dot shirt and jeans. He smiled at her and said the first thing that came to his mind "why are you here?. I mean I am really glad you are here but we really did not know each other and have only spoken once, so why is my best friend and the girl I love not here and you are?" She looked at him jaw slacked and said "well nice to know I am not the only one to babble." He learned from her that Oliver could not handle the guilt of failing the city and him getting hurt and had fled to god knows where and Laurel while frequently visited him in the first few weeks thought it was too painful to see him just lying there and knowing he will never wake up stopped visiting at all. Apparently, only Thea and Felicity visit him regularly. Felicity looked very worried. She told him about Moira in prison and how without Oliver, QC is in trouble and there might be a chance of a hostile takeover. The woman in charge of the takeover, Isobel Rochev, looked scary even in the photos.

 

After Felicity left with the promise to visit him the next day, he started to think and called his father's corporate lawyer. He found out he inherited everything because of his father's death. A plan started to form in his mind but he needed help and he knew the exactly right person to ask for it. He cannot wait for tomorrow. He was eagerly expecting Felicity's arrival but she was not alone. Oliver's bodyguard was also there with her. Word got out Malcolm's son is alive and awake and there are a lot of angry people out there for his blood.

 

The three of them came up with a plan for Tommy to bid for QC and Felicity will help him in any capacity. When they have control of QC, they will bring Oliver home from wherever he is hiding. Tommy felt a lot better and was being discharged home today. Felicity and Diggle will drive him home to the mansion and tomorrow they are going to QC. When he heard heels, he smiled and called out "Hey Felicity, you are early, missed me that much, huh?" When he was greeted by silence, he turned around and nope there was no felicity but it was Laurel who was standing there.


	3. CEO Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy acquires Queen Consolidated and becomes CEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to talk, find me [here](http://lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com/)

Tommy just stood there looking at her, the one he thought was the love of his life. Laurel did not look too good. She was having a hard time looking at him in the eye. At that moment, everything came rushing back to him, going to Laurel's apartment, seeing Oliver and her through the window, rushing to CNRI during the earthquake knowing Laurel would not have left despite the warnings. He still loved her but somewhere in the corner of his heart he also resented her for choosing Oliver, for not being honest with him about her feeling and finally not there when he woke up. Laurel could feel tears forming in her eyes. Tommy was just looking at her. With a shaky breath, she said "Tommy." She wanted to throw herself in his arm and tell him she loved him. Her world came crashing down on her when Tommy said "I saw you and Oliver." She told him it was a mistake and she and Oliver thought they would be better of as friends. Try as much as might, Tommy could not get the image of her Oliver out of his head. He told her how he was waiting for Felicity to pick him up and that he was being discharged today.

Before Laurel could say anything, Tommy heard another set of heels and he heard Felicity say "Tommy Merlyn you better be dressed and read." She stopped in mid sentence when she saw Laurel and Tommy and before she could say anything Tommy introduced her to Laurel as his friend and they have to leave now and he and Laurel will catch up later.

Laurel heard from Thea that Tommy was awake and came the first thing the next day to see him. She was wearing the dress Tommy liked. She wanted to explain to him how much she missed him and how hard it was for her to see him when he was in the coma and apologize for not coming to see him often. When she looked at him, she could see him shock, his surprise, his happiness at seeing her and then some other feeling crossed his face that she cannot identify. When she heard the words, I saw you and Oliver together her heard dropped. She was frantically explaining to him how it was a mistake when she heard another voice playfully calling Tommy. It was the blonde girl who was helping Oliver in the club. Tommy introduced her as his friend and was in a hurry to get out. Before she could reply back, Tommy left. 

Tommy let out a breath he did not even know he was holding. If his smile was a little forced, Felicity did not show it. Diggle drove them to Queen Consolidated. Walter Steele was there with the other board members. Isobel Rochev was there before him. It was an uphill battle for Tommy to convince the board members to sell him the shares so he can take over as CEO of Queen Consolidated what with his father being the master mind of the Undertaking. Victory was sweet and he was the CEO. He did not know how Oliver will take the news when they find him but right now looking at Felicity and Diggle, he felt pretty good. The first decision he made as a CEO was making Felicity Smoak his Vice President much to her shock. The decision was immediately supported by Walter who informed the board that Felicity is the youngest employee to joint QC and one of their best. With Walter's support, he convinced the board and a shell shocked Felicity accepted the position.


	4. Bon Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Diggle leave for Lian Yu and she and Tommy have a heated goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk, find me [here](http://lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com/)

Tommy stood in the airport with Felicity and Diggle. Felicity finally found out Oliver was holed up in Lian-Yu. He was there to send them off in his private jet. Felicity has become one of the most important person in his life. She was dressed in jeans, something he never thought he would ever see. She and Diggle were going to bring Oliver back. What Tommy is going to say when he Oliver he does not know but he wants his best friend, his brother in everything but blood back. He smiled at Felicity and hugged her. Her head fit perfectly under his chin and she was telling him how they are going to land in Lian Yu and they will call from Hong Kong along with Oliver. He does not know what possessed him to do that but when Felicity still in his embrace lifted her head to tell him they will be sage, he bend down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a simple kiss and he could feel in a slow way his muscles turning to mush. For such a simple thing as a kiss, it tilted his world. He has kissed way too many woman in his life, done way more than that with them, but how did this one kiss with a woman he considers his friend and trusts more than anything right now change everything. When he was about to withdraw, suddenly she was clinging to him. Her mouth was wild and willing. He staggered back. The kiss started from a gentle one to hot, wild, and hungry. Their bodies were vibrating like harp string. The world disappeared and all he knew was the flavor of Felicity in his mouth and the feeling of her in his arms. He was blind and deaf to everything but her. Her hands were fisted in his hair. Wanting more, he lifted her and slammed her against the car he was standing. He muffled her shock cry with his mouth, devouring it, devourign her. There was an ache, a glorious ache and he before he could do anything about it, there was a ringing. What was ringing he did not know. He did not know anything other than Felicity, her mouth, and her body in his arms but unfortunately did know what that ringing was. She jumped away from him scrambling for her phone when they spotted Diggle standing by the side. Whatever he was thinking, he did not show it. Felicity looked like a deer caught between lights looking at them. We were just saying good bye, both of them said at the same moment. Felicity’s face was pink, she was blushing and suddenly Tommy had the urge to see how far the blush goes. She looked at him now knowing how to react when he pulled her into an embrace and told her to go bring his best friend back and they will talk when she is back.

Tommy stood there a long time watching the flight take off and slowly made his way back to Starling City. He did not know where to go. The mansion is still there but that was the last place he wanted to go and he found himself driving towards the one place that always felt like home to him, the Queen mansion. He hoped Thea would be there. Raisa let him in stating that Thea is in her room and she was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. This was the only person other than Felicity to believe he will wake up and came visiting him even when he was in the coma. “So how many spiders are there is the ceiling Speedy?” he asked entering the room. Thea was so startled she jerked in surprise. With a scream of Tommy, she launched into his arms. Thea was his sister too. They might not be related in blood but she was his sister just like Oliver was his brother. He waved away her apologies for not coming to visit him today and just hugged her hard. She has lost some weight and there were dark circles under her eyes. Now he knew what he is going to do when Oliver comes back, he would just punch him in the face for letting Thea alone. They just stood like that a while and Tommy told her what happened at QC and how he is the CEO now. Thea told him Walter told her about Queen Consolidated and then he told her about Felicity, how she is a friend who helped him with that and will help him in running QC. When Thea asked him are they going to invite Laurel for dinner since she is his girlfriend, he told her of the breakup and Oliver and Laurel getting together back again and when asked how he feels about it, he did not have an answer. The feeling of betrayal had simmered and he is confused about his feelings for Laurel. He need to figure it out before Felicity comes back and they talk


	5. Lian Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Diggle bring Oliver back to Starling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you can also find me [here](http://lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com/)

Felicity could feel Diggle's eyes on her. She was still blushing when thinking about the kiss. Tommy kissed her and even surprising her she kissed him back. She knows Tommy is still in love with Laurel, the perfect and gorgeous Laurel, whom he was ready to die for. She thought Tommy was probably feeling guilty right now for kissing her and even worse he thought of Laurel while kissing her. Now that would serve her right for kissing him back when he was in love with Laurel.

She turned to look at Diggle and readied herself for the lecture she was probably going to receive but Diggle being Diggle saw all the thoughts running through her face and hugged her tightly and said I will break his nose if he makes you cry. Felicity nodded into his chest. Diggle was like a big brother to her and his hugs are really heavenly. They make you feel safe and feel warm inside. The pilot said something to Diggle in Chinese and Diggle turned her around and showed her the island. She never even asked Diggle how they are going to land in Lian Yu. Diggle was starting to strap something on him and before she knew she was falling and screaming. She promptly threw up when she touched the ground and managed to give Diggle a weak glare and it hit her full force where they are. She watched with horror at a mask with an arrow through the eye pitched there as a warning and prayed they find Oliver soon. 

As they entered the forest, dread was starting to fill Felicity. What if Oliver is not even there in the island? What kind of creatures will be in the island? Suddenly Diggle stopped and was looking for the source of a sound. When he gave her the signal to continue walking, she took 2 steps and heard the horrible sound. Even she knew what that sound means, she has stepped on a land mine. She has never seen Diggle look so nervous. He immediately took his knife and then she heard him rather than see him. There he was standing on a tree like a real life Tarzan.

There was blood rushing through her ears and she knows that Oliver was saying something and Diggle was moving back but she could hear nothing over the sound of her heart beat. Oliver was swinging from the branch and swept her away from the mine field and she did not even register Oliver on top of her when it blew. She heard Oliver say Hi very close to her ear and only then registered Oliver lying on top of her and was pressed against her. She immediately thought about being pressed against Tommy and again started to blush. Collecting herself, she told Oliver he was really sweaty and he rolled over and led them to his hideout/broken plane.

She and Diggle explained that Tommy is awake and how he became the CEO and the city is not safe without the vigilante. There are other people who have started to act as vigilante and are hurting people and do not have the restraint Oliver has. Still Oliver refused to come to Starling. They used their final weapon, Thea. Oliver had no choice but to leave when they told him how Thea is facing the press alone and how the fake vigilantes may target her. When asked how to return to mainland, Felicity told them that a floatplane will be there by evening and they can use that to return.

On the way back, Felicity was deep in thought and her stomach was in knots about seeing Tommy again. Oliver was watching her and knew something was off about her but could not tell what. When he looked at Diggle, he just shrugged. Oliver just closed his eyes and smiled at the thought that Tommy was alive and was doing well. He did not know how Laurel will welcome him. He did not even tell her he was leaving town. He is not even sure he is in love with Laurel anymore. The whole thing was a mess and he will deal with it when he goes back to Starling.


	6. I am Oliver Green Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver comes back to Starling City, Tommy and Felicity flirt through cute animals

It was to a clear sky and a pleasant weather, they entered Starling City. Felicity was working on something in her laptop. She had been talking to Tommy since Hong Kong. Tommy is absolutely a mystery to her. She did not know anything about him beyond what newspaper stated and what she could garner from Oliver. After talking to him and getting to know him slowly, she could see a completely different side of Tommy and she was hopelessly drawn to him. The kiss was branded in her mid. The way Tommy tasted, the way he held her, lifterd her efforlessly was running through her mind in loop. She had almost convinced herself that it was a momentary thing and he was in love with Laurel, the Laurel he was ready to die for, but then when she messaged him that Oliver was okay and they are on their way, he sent a funny cat gif to her. That started eache of them trying to best the other in finding the silliest animal videos.

Oliver watched her quietly. She talked like as usual but now she is grinning at something at her phone. He did not know Felicity had any friends other than him and Diggle and apparently from her phone conversation she had a very good one. He did not know what to feel about that. He took off his shirt. Felicity always paid attention to him if he was shirtless. It gave him a sense of self worth when he could feel her checking him out. He pointedly ignored the look Diggle was giving him and started doing pushups. He turned around to see if Felicity was looking at him but she was still engrossed in her phone and laptop. Frowning with disappointment, he called her and asked her how long till landing. She did not even look away from her laptop and answered him.

Thoroughly dejected and fearing the wrath of Diggle, he put his shirt back on and sulked the rest of the trip. Once they reached the airport, Diggle offered to drop Felicity at her apartment and they dropped him off at Queen mansion on the way. Thea came running down the driveway when she spotted him. He hugged her tight and was whispering apologies in her ear for leaving her alone. There was a shadow behind Thea and Tommy stepped out from behind. He knows Tommy was alive, he knew Tommy was back to full health but to see it with his own eyes made it more real. For a second, he thought Tommy wouldn’t say anything but then he found himself hugged real tight by Tommy. It was not your fault Tommy whispered away from Thea’s hearing.

Thea was very happy to have him home and wanted a big dinner. Time flew by and all the three of them were talking about everything and nothing in particular when Raiza announced that they have a guest. Thea grinned at him and stated that he is going to love the surprise guest for dinner. Whomeever he expected, he did not expect Laurel there. Tommy immediately became quiet and Oliver became quite aware of the situation he found himself in. He slept with Laurel only hours after encouraging Tommy to get back with her. Stubborn pig-headed Laurel did not heed to anyone’s warning to leave the Glades and because of that Tommy got hurt. He left the city leaving her a message that he needs some time away and he did not call her when he got in. Yup, it was a mess.

He was not even sure if they were dating or in a relationship. Truth be told, he was not sure he wants to be in one with Laurel. All this thought must have showed on his face because Laurel was staring at him coldly and he immediately moved to kiss her cheek. She might have smiled a little but he wouldn’t know because she immediately locked eyes with Tommy. Tommy was just looking at both of them. He looked at them with an unreadable expression in his eyes and nodded his head towards Thea. Only then it hit Oliver that Thea did not know that Tommy and Laurel broke up or that he slept with Laurel. She invited Laurel because she thought Laurel was Tommy’s girlfriend. Oliver watched Tommy talking to Thea and she gave him and Laurel a look that made him want to crawl under the couch he was sitting earlier.

Thea wasn’t Moira’s daughter for nothing. She immediately put on a smile and welcomed Laurel. They were startled by Tommy’s loud laughter. He was looking at him phone and was smiling. Something niggled back in Oliver’s mind stating something is going on but it was Laurel’s frown that caught his attention. Her face completely fell because not only Tommy had not personally welcomed her but he wasn’t even paying attention to them now. Just out of spite, she looped her arms through Oliver and they made their way to eat. Conversation was pleasant and Oliver jerked his head up when the name Felicity came up. Tommy was telling Thea something about Felicity and he knew it was Tommy who Felicity was talking to on the flight. His stomach churned. Felicity was his friend, his partner even though he never said it, Felicity as his team and he did not want to share her. He knew Tommy is his best friend, he would never hurt Felicity but something was clawing at him in his chest. Yup green may have been the color of Arrow but it did not do well on Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr [here](http://http://lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com/).


	7. Jealousy served with a side dose of awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns Felicity is the VP of QC and Laurel is feeling threatened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at [here](http://http://lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com/)

During the most awkward dinner Tommy ever had to take part in, the talk about the group of vigilantes running around like The Hood and taking people's lives. Laurel was very upset even though she did not show it on the outside, after all she had learned social etiquette from The Moira Queen. When Moira told her that she liked how Oliver was when he was with Laurel, she believed her and started looking at Moira as her role model. She considered Moira as one of the infallible women in her life. She never showed weakness, so she followed Moira's example and always supported Oliver during their younger years even when he broke her heart repeatedly by cheating on her. Tommy was never supposed to happen to her. When Oliver took her sister on the boat and got her killed and died himself, she was angry.

She was angry at Oliver, angry at her sister, and angry at herself because she was picking apartments for them to move in together and he was planning to take his sister on a yacht. She always believed she and Oliver are supposed to be together. Then Tommy happened. What started as a one night stand grew into something of friends with benefits. She liked Tommy and after Oliver came back she and Tommy grew close. Tommy had really grown up when Oliver was dead. He was her pillar when she needed support and she screwed everything with Tommy when she slept with Oliver. Even now, she will always choose Oliver over Tommy but it gave her a slight thrill when Tommy pined for her and declared his love for her. That day at the hospital, she thought she will tell Tommy how sorry she was and she will be forgiven instantly. She knows he has feelings for her.

It was all in his eyes when he met her but soon there was the indifference in his face and that scared her. She was going to work for his forgiveness but she was okay with that too. Tommy did not have many friends beyond Oliver and her. They were the 2 people he interacted with regularly and they knew him better than anyone. They made him laugh. She looked at him and saw him and Thea in a discussion and heard the name Felicity uttered. An electric bolt of shock ran through her body at that name. Felicity the girl who seemed to always around Oliver, the girl who was there at the hospital to pick Tommy up, the girl who Tommy left with in a hurry stating he will talk to her later, the girl who obviously he was talking with on the phone and laughing with. When asked who Felicity was, Thea answered her stating that she was the Vice President of QC and Tommy's friend. Thea was asking Tommy to introduce her to Felicity because somehow she and Thea missed each other while they were visiting Tommy.

Laurel took a look at Oliver and saw his eyes were widened, so he did not know Felicity was the VP and he was scowling viciously. Casually, she asked Oliver doesn't he also know a Felicity and if they are both the same one. Oliver told her that Walter recommended Felicity as one of the smartest person in QC and she will help him with any technical problems he might have and she helped a lot when he and Tommy were setting up Verdant. There was a light in Tommy's eyes when he stated that Walter wholeheartedly approved of Felicity as the VP when he suggested her. Laurel had no idea it was Tommy who had suggested her as the VP. How long did he know her and how well did he know her to make that suggestion. Out of spite, she said she must be a really popular girl if she got the approval of Tommy and Oliver and waited for that barb to sink in. What she didn't expect was murderous rage on Oliver's face and a cold blank face on Tommy. For a second, he looked exactly like his father. Before she could even back pedal what she said, Tommy told her that Felicity visited him regularly while he was in the hospital and she was nothing short of a friend when he was recovering. It was thanks to her that QC is still standing and not in the hands of a Russian who doesn't know the meaning of a smile.

Laurel felt her insides chill. Tommy never talked to her liked, never addressed her like that and now Oliver was looking at her like she was someone he didn't even know. Thea broke the silence by stating that she was coming to QC tomorrow and she wants to see Felicity because she lost an assignment she was working on for school when her laptop crashed and she lost the data. Oliver and Tommy both said at the same time "It is child's play for her." For the first time in her life since she met Oliver, she felt like she was an outsider and that she was outside a bubble looking in. She absolutely did not like the threatened feeling and thought she will see Felicity for herself and see if she was really threat to her place in Oliver and Tommy's life.


	8. The Arrow Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's first day as CEO of QC and Thea meets Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find and talk to me [here](http://lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com/)

Tommy still couldn't believe he is a CEO. Even after his fight with Oliver last year when he returned to his father and worked in Merlyn Global, he did not think he fit in that world. As with everything in his life, he felt like a misfit. When Felicity proposed the idea of taking over QC, he only did it because he did not want the legacy of Robert Queen to fail. The man may have had many faults but he was a good father to Oliver and Thea and had accepted Tommy as his own son. When the yacht sunk, he lost not only his brother but also the man who he had thought of as a father to him. Oliver has made it absolutely clear last night he did not want anything to do with QC, so here he is getting ready to be the CEO of the company a man's memory he wants to honor. He only hopes to make Robert Queen will be proud and his mother will accept his choices.

Speaking of choices, he really needs to choose a tie. Thea sauntered in wearing a red skirt and an embroidered top. He held his tie choices at her and she chose the blue one. To her, it brings out his eyes. If she noted his nervousness, she was kind enough not to comment. Thea had her laptop in a bag to bring to Felicity. He hoped for reasons he could not explain to himself he wanted Thea to like Felicity. Thea liked almost everyone but the ones she did not like never got another chance. Oliver was watching him leaning on the door frame. Tommy could not place the look in his best friend's face and he was not sure what to think of it so he smiled and asked him "Are you sure you don't want the company back." Oliver strode in and clamped him hands on Tommy's shoulder. His voice was gruff when he said "He will be so proud of you Tommy" and just like that their friendship was back on track.

Diggle was waiting for them downstairs to drive him to QC. Tommy asked him if Felicity has already left for QC or should they pick her up. Diggle told them that Felicity had already left for QC and with a bye to Oliver, he and Thea went to QC. Thea was holding his hands tightly when they entered the lobby. This was her parent's legacy. He whispered to Thea that once she finished college she can be the CEO and she laughed and stated no chance. They were smiling and teasing each other when the lift stopped at the Executive Floor. Felicity and he had adjacent offices. Her office is the first from the elevator and his is next with the full view Starling City. Thea sensed that this meeting with Felicity is very important for Tommy and she had heard about Felicity so much from Tommy the last 2 days she was really eager to find out what about Felicity enthralled Tommy.

They both halted outside Felicity's office because there was someone in Felicity's office with her and that someone was Laurel. Laurel was having a huge bouquet in her hand and was talking to Felicity. From what Thea could see, Felicity was very nervous and Thea know firsthand how nervous Laurel can make people when she wants. Tommy cleared his throat and stepped in. Laurel turned to him with a broad smile pasted on her face and she moved closer to him, dragged him by his tie and kissed his cheek and said "Congratulations Tommy, I just wanted to be there to greet you on your first day as the CEO." If Thea was not noticing, she would have missed it. Felicity's face fell and in a second she pasted a smile as fake as Laurel's fake blonde hair coloring. Tommy was looking like a deer caught in head lights and fighting to convey something to Felicity with his eyes. Thea cheered in her heart when the girl did not even give Tommy the chance to catch her eye.

She stepped front and beamed at Felicity and said "Since no one who knows me here is going to bother introduce me Ms. Felicity Smoak, I am Thea Queen." Thea was almost blinded by the smile Felicity gave her when she came around the desk to shake her hands but instead hugged her and surprised the hell out of Thea. Hugging Felicity felt so nice and Thea did not even know why but she hugged her so tight that they both might end up having bruises. Of course, that would be the moment Laurel opened her mouth and said "Thea is here for a favor Felicity, not a social call." Thea handled her like a Queen and said "I broke my laptop Felicity. My final assignments are in that laptop and I really need that. Oliver and Tommy both have been telling me that you can get me that data in no time at all. They even have a bet going. Tommy thinks you can retrieve it in 5 minutes and Oliver thinks you can retrieve it less than that, so please save me from my horrible teacher and retrieve me that data and in return I will buy you your coffee of choice for a month."

Felicity was reeling between Laurel's attitude and Thea's sunny personality. One look at Laurel and yes she was still holding onto Tommy's tie and Tommy was looking between Thea and her with near tears in his eyes. The whole situation was becoming overwhelmed for her, so she went for the safety of her technical knowledge. Unlike her brother, Thea really did spill a latte on it and got it fried. "At least your coffee shop is in a good neighborhood" she said to Thea. It took her 2 minutes and 48 seconds to retrieve the data and she saved it in a pen drive fort Thea and that is when all hell broke loose in the form of the fake vigilantes shooting through the glass.


	9. Hit me with a hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is Thea's hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to talk to you, find me at tumblr [here](http://www.lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com)

Tommy's day started great. Though he was nervous, he really looked forward to go to the office. He felt like throwing up when they reached QC but Thea did not give him a chance. She saw him trying to put up a brave façade, so she did what any little sister would do she started teasing him about Felicity. Just the mention of her name, brightened Tommy's face. He started feeling better knowing that Felicity will be there to keep him from screwing up too much. He was asking Thea to stick around until lunch so all three of them could maybe go for lunch.

He cursed himself when he saw Laurel in Felicity's office with a huge bouquet in her arms and she was talking to Felicity and Felicity looked like she wants to be anywhere but the office. One look at Thea's face told him she also recognized what was going on. He wanted to take laurel's attention from Felicity and put her at ease. It was her first day as well. He had the huge plan of getting her to go to lunch with him and Thea and maybe even Oliver but things were going down the pipe real fast. When he cleared his throat, Laurel turned and all but shoved the bouquet into his face and with absolutely no discretion, pulled him by his tie and kissed his cheek.

He wished the ground to open up and swallow him. Felicity was looking anywhere but him. God bless Thea, she stepped in smoothly and asked Felicity for her help. He lost the bet with Oliver, Felicity finished saving Thea's data in less than 3 minutes and turned to smile at Thea and give her the pen drive but her smile was frozen in horror and she pulled Thea back of her in a second. Before Tommy could even realize what is happening, glass was exploding all around him. The fake vigilantes Felicity has warned him about were in the QC and he and Thea were the target. He tried to push Laurel behind the desk but Laurel bull headed as usual thought it was wise to take on an armed gunman and got a gun pointed at her head immediately.

There were four of them. Tommy really was beginning to wish Oliver was here. He would take them out within a minute. His breath caught in his chest when he saw a gunman moving towards Thea and Felicity. Thea was scared and Felicity was standing before her as a shield. They were silently moving backwards. Before he could take a step forward, he felt the gun tip at his back and stopped and looked at what was happening in horror. One of the gunman ordered Felicity to move and all she did was pull Thea back of her even tighter. She did not even falter when there was a gun pointed at her head. Tommy tried to run to them but was forcibly pulled back and yanked to kneel down on glass. When Felicity refused to comply again, the gunman hit her in the head with the butt of her gun.

Tommy saw red when there was a gush of blood from Felicity's head and he heard Thea screaming. Tommy felt helpless. He wondered where Diggle was and why was he not protecting Felicity. Suddenly one of them came running and whispered to the man who hit Felicity and the man removed the safety of the gun pointing at Felicity and asked her to step aside and let Thea Queen go. Felicity was struggling to stop Thea from going forward to save Felicity's life and with steel in her voice he did not know she possessed she said "You take Thea, you take me too." Then they were both dragged away through a side door he did not even know existed. Exactly at the same moment, Oliver and Diggle busted into the room.

Oliver's mind was racing with all the worst scenarios he could think of on his way to the office. Felicity sent him an SOS signal which means she was in trouble. He did not know what was happening but rushed immediately to QC and met with absolute chaos there in the executive floor. Laurel was holding Tommy who was kneeling down in glass and was shaking and crying. It took him a fraction of second to see who was missing and dread filled his stomach when he realized that Thea was meeting Felicity that morning. Tommy pulled himself together and gave them the rundown of what happened. Officer Lance came in and beat him to the question of what Laurel was doing there.

Laurel was getting really irritated. Her father gave her the look when she tries to fool him into giving her another cookie. It is equal parts affection and equal parts exasperation. When she told him she was here to wish Tommy well, he looked between her and Oliver whose focus was only on the blood on the floor. Noone existed right at that moment in Oliver's world. They are going to pay. Whomever made Felicity bleed, is going to pay with their blood. He stormed out of the office and Lance gave Laurel a sad sigh. Why the girl chooses Queen he will never know. He actually grew to respect Tommy. He thought Laurel was happy with Tommy but the whole Laurel-Oliver mess will never make sense to him and that is what it is to him, a mess.

He had a totally new problem. Without Felicity, he had no way of contacting the vigilante. He was not even sure the vigilante was still in Starling. He was worried for the girl whom he was beginning to like as a daughter when he found out it was her blood and she would not let the fake vigilantes take Thea Queen alone. He hoped for some clue and went about finding it. Oliver was speeding through the city to Verdant and Diggle was in a car with Tommy close behind. Felicity had a tracker on her at all times. All he had to do was access it and he will know where Felicity is. Tommy did not make a sound on his way to Verdant. His face was stone cold and Diggle could not understand where his head is at.

Tommy could hear snippets of what Diggle was saying. Somehow he was not surprised at all by the fact that Felicity had a tracker on her at all times. He still cannot undo the sound of the gun hitting her in the head and he wished he knew how to fight. So many maybe running through his head; maybe if he was strong then both Felicity and Thea would be safe, maybe if he knew how to fight he could have protected them and then he remembered Felicity shielding Thea a girl she has never known personally until today and for the first time since his mother died prayed to god to keep them both safe.

In no time they were in Verdant and the door to the basement was open. After only a moment of hesitation, he entered and stopped at the top of the stairs. The whole place was remodeled and there was a new bow in the case. Felicity did all this while Oliver was away and he was in the hospital. She made me carry everything by hand man was the only thing Diggle said and went past him. They activated Felicity's tracker and apparently it came with audio too as they heard Felicity comforting Thea that her brother loved her very much and would do whatever it takes to bring her home safe.

Tommy's heart broke when he heard her say bring her home safe. She did not say us. Did she not know, Oliver would burn the city if she got hurt, did she not know he would do anything for her and would give up anything for her. Then he realized how would she know, he never told her, he never talked to her about their kiss and how he wants so badly to do that again and he cringed at his thought of being unable to stop Laurel when she kissed him in the cheek. What he and Felicity may become does not matter, what matters is him being a true friend to Felicity as she was to him. He longed to show her how much she mattered and how she saved him.

Within moments Oliver was in his hood and on his way out. Diggle was in the coms and he just sat there numbly. Suddenly Diggle was pulling him to his feet and told them that Thea and Felicity were rescued and they are the Starling Memorial. He dared not ask Diggle what happened to the fake vigilantes. Almost as if reading his mind, Diggle stated that Officer lance arrested the fake vigilantes. They were beaten up but not killed. He ran through the corridor where Felicity and Thea was. Thea ran to him and hugged him tight. Oliver was already there wearing his normal clothes.

Felicity was in the MRI suite. They had to make sure the head wound did not cause any brain damage. Thea was a sobbing mess. She only met Felicity today but she was protected by her as if her own mother or her father would have protected her. Felicity was in a wheelchair when they brought her out. The doctors insisted that she should have someone to check on her throughout the night. If there is no one to look after her, then she can stay overnight in the hospital. Thea did not even let the doctor finish his sentence. She told him there are 3 people in the room who will look after Felicity tonight.

When Oliver insisted Felicity stay with them, Thea wholeheartedly agreed. Oliver was looking like someone dragged him through the woods and her heart dropped when she saw Tommy. Tommy was pale and his eyes never strayed from Felicity and Thea wondered if he was even aware of how foregone he was in his feelings for Felicity but he was a man and all men are stupid she knew that from experience. Roy was sleeping on the hospital chair. When there were sounds of heels clicking on the floor, they all turned around in trepidation knowing who they will find there. Laurel was walking fast through the corridor fast and hugged Thea tight and asked if she was okay.

Thea liked Laurel, she really did but her utter disregard and disrespect for Felicity is grating on her nerves. Oliver told Laurel that they are leaving for home and started to wheel Felicity out. Laurel knew in her heart what she was feeling was jealousy and she was being mean to the girl who risked her life to protect Thea but Oliver being protective of the girl and Tommy all but having his heart in his eyes when he looked Felicity when only months ago both of them were fighting for her attention made her petty and with bitterness she asked "Are you absolutely sure, there is no one to take care of you Felicity. Oliver has Thea to look after tonight." 

Felicity knew she will never belong in the world with the Queens and Merlyn. She was just a lowly IT girl and she had god to thank for Laurel proving that to her again today. For a moment, she got carried away by Tommy's attention and Oliver's protectiveness. She will never make the mistake again. She looked straight at Diggle and asked him to take her home. She has always taken care of herself and will do it again. Suddenly she was being lifted bridal style and she looked up to see that she was in Tommy's arms. Tommy was carrying her. Tommy was carrying her in front of Laurel. Because of the sudden change in position, she felt oozy all of a sudden and rested her head in his shoulders. He instinctively held her close tightly.

Tommy told everyone that Laurel had the best idea. He asked Oliver to take care of Thea and told Thea to bring lots of breakfast to Felicity's house in the morning and coffee too. Felicity really loves her coffee. He declared to their dropped jaws that he is taking Felicity to her apartment and is staying with her all night and will make sure she is alright. Thea only let him go when he promised her that the 3 of them could have lunch together as planned. If he felt Oliver's glare at the back of his head, he pretended he did not feel that and just for fun he whistled and carried Felicity from there to Diggle's chuckles.


	10. Lean on me sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes Felicity home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to everyone who left me kudos and comments for this fic.
> 
> Talk to me at tumblr [here](http://www.lovesmoakingarrow.com)

Tommy's face dropped the second he and Diggle entered the elevator. Felicity was lying so still in his arms. He felt if Felicity could be in any place other than his arms, she would just jump at the chance and funny there is nothing more he wanted than Felicity in his arms. He knew he screwed up. Hopefully, today he will get a chance to make it up to Felicity. Diggle was stoic as ever and did not utter a word.

Before exiting the elevator, Diggle stopped him and asked him to wait in the elevator while he brings the car around. At first Tommy thought, Diggle was just making sure they were safe but when Diggle returned with an wheelchair he understood that Diggle was making sure Felicity was safe from him. Tommy never wanted to hold onto to someone more in his entire life but knowing Felicity would prefer the wheelchair, he gently placed her on the chair.

She was looking at anywhere but him. There was a shiny glaze to her eyes. He knows she was trying so hard not to cry in front of him. He never intended to hurt her but did nonetheless by kissing her and not doing anything about it and letting Laurel flirt with him. He only know one way to make someone's hurt go away. His mother always did that to him when he was sick or was feeling bad. 

He knelt before Felicity and was eye to eye with her, then slowly put his hands on her face. He felt her stiffen, even if it was only minimally. Just looking at this most remarkable woman who was his friend and tried everything she could to just make his life a little bit easier right now sitting dejected, made tears well up in his eyes. With one hand still, holding her face, he gently caressed the bandage in her head. Tears freely flowed from his eyes and with all the sincerity he gently pulled her face to him and kissed the top of her head.

Her hair was so soft and felt like silk. There was the unique flavor of Felicity and the hospital smell of antiseptics. "I am so sorry Felicity." The words slipped out of him even before he could stop it. Felicity immediately stiffened and when he tilted to look at her face, there was a smile pasted on her face that was as fake as Laurel's concern for Felicity. Her lips were trembling. He knew whatever he did, he just made the situation worse.

Felicity could not bear to be near Tommy. How could she have believed that Tommy actually liked her. He probably kissed her because he was lonely, maybe even to shut her up as a joke. She saw the way Laurel looked and him and knew in her heart that it is only a matter of time before he gets back with The Gorgeous Laurel. If Laurel wasn't staking her claim at Tommy today, she did not know what it was and she was just so tired.

When Tommy lifted her up, all she wanted was to curl herself into his chest and inhale him. He had very strong arms and lifted her like she weighed nothing. She remembered how he lifted her and held her against the car and ravished her mouth. While all she wanted was to snuggle into him, she also remembered that he is in love with Laurel. He risked his life for Laurel and all of this is because of his reaction to Oliver and Laurel together. He really did not want her. There was a nasty thought brewing in her mind that maybe he was just using her to make Laurel jealous.

She did not speak to him and did not want to talk to him right now. She was feeling uncomfortable and just wanted to go to her home and sleep in her bed. Diggle bless him noticed her discomfort brought forth a wheelchair from somewhere. She did not expect the gentleness from Tommy when he set her down. She knew she is going to get burned by him. She needed time and space from Tommy and was about to tell him to go when he kneeled before her and forced her to look at him in the eye.

There were tears in his eyes. He was framing her face with his hands and was gently pulling her towards him. Part of her was screaming at her to pull back and that this was a bad idea and the other part of her earnestly wants to just close the distance and kiss him senseless irrespective of what happens, heart break be damned. She was startled when he caressed the bandage which was throbbing right now. She did not take the pain medication offered to her and was planning to take them once she gets home.

When he kissed the top of her head and said he was sorry, she knew he is breaking it to her gently because Tommy is a nice guy although there was nothing to break. She forced a smile on her face and hoped it was convincing and said "it is okay Tommy, you can go. I can manage by myself. I am not sure when I will be in to the office tomorrow but I will make sure everything that needs to be done is done. Diggle will drop me and I will call if I need anything."

"I am sorry Felicity, I don't think I heard you correctly" was the only thing that came out of Tommy's gaped mouth. "Did you think I would just leave you when you have a head injury. I know I am a jerk Felicity but not that much of a jerk." Diggle warned him of Felicity's temper and not to do anything stupid to have it directed at him and he understood why. Felicity was a vision, her hair was bristling, her eyes were glowing with fire in them. He understood the phrase if looks could kill.

With extreme sugar in her voice, she managed "I am so sorry Mr. Merlyn. As I said before, I can take care of myself. I am more than prepared to take care of myself. I am not an invalid" and with each I she managed to jab him in the chest. Tommy just knew there is going to be small round bruises wherever she was jabbing him. For someone so tiny, she really packed a punch with her jabbing and that was with her single finger, he was happy Oliver did not teach her to fight or something.

All the exhaustion of the day finally caught up with her and she slumped forward. Before Diggle can even take a step forward, Tommy caught her and held her tight to his chest. "I just want to be your friend Felicity. Please just let me be your friend tonight." She just nodded with all the fight draining out of her. Diggle cleared his throat and rolled his eyes to heaven in thoughts of the ridiculousness he has to endure being Felicity's friend. He did not know what happened before the hooded men invaded the office with Tommy and Laurel, but Tommy was on the last of his rope right now. If he make Felicity shed any tears anymore, he just might find out what exactly Diggle did in Afghanistan.

After making sure Felicity was alright and comfortable, he drove them to Felicity's house. Little did the 3 of them knew, they weren't alone and they were watched by 3 people who were having varied reactions to what they saw. To Thea everything was simple, Felicity was her hero. The woman did not have to keep her safe. She got hurt because she wanted to protect Thea. Thea lost that feeling of safety when Oliver and her father were lost to her in the sea. Even when Oliver came back, they did not connect. She knew Oliver tried his best to connect with her but she has changed too much from the Speedy he knew. Today in one instant, the woman she never even knew existed before yesterday gave her that feeling of safety. Felicity was like a lioness standing before her and blocking her from the masked men. Even as she was bleeding, she was reassuring Thea that she was going to be okay and Oliver would do anything to get her back.

Thea always looked up to Oliver growing up. Whatever he did, she wanted to do. She wanted approval of her big brother and craved it. She wants to look up to Felicity and wants to do everything to make her proud. Since her other source of information left with Felicity, she turned to her brother to ask him what kind of coffee Felicity like and the breakfast she may prefer and was met with the face of a stranger.

Oliver's face was completely blank. His mind was racing. He wanted to bust Tommy's teeth when he carried Felicity in his arms. When they got down after getting Thea's prescriptions, they saw Tommy kneeling before Felicity and was caressing her face. The look on his face was so tender that Oliver never has seen before. When he saw Tommy kissing her on the head, something his mother did for him, which to his knowledge he never did to anyone, Oliver felt a pang in his chest so sharp that it was a punch to his gut.

He is well aware of what he and Laurel did to Tommy. When Tommy with absolutely no regards for his safety came for Laurel, he thought what a mistake he and Laurel made. He is still clinging to his past, praying that if Laurel had forgiven him and if they made it as a couple, then there is hope for him that may be the island did not break him beyond repair. It did not work, a small part of him even blamed Laurel for accepting him so easily when all he did was cheat on her continuously.

When he saw Tommy holding Felicity to his chest, he wanted to rip his friend's limb one by one. He cannot explain why he is feeling this way. Felicity was his friend. He does not want her to get hurt. If Laurel's actions tonight are anything to go by, he knew she and him are over and Laurel will go for Tommy again. If Tommy hurts Felicity, then maybe just maybe he will end up with the pointy side of arrow in his ass.

Laurel watched Tommy kiss Felicity in the top of her head and cursed herself for not charging the masked vigilantes. If it was her who was the one who got hurt, then Tommy would have stayed by her side. She vowed to herself to take more self defense classes. She sent a message to Tommy saying she would love to have lunch with him but her message ended up unread all night. She was going to get Tommy Merlyn back no matter what.


	11. My heart in your palm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes Felicity to her apartment and is completely honest with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single one of you who have read this story,left me kudos and comments. If you want to talk, find me at [tumblr](http://www.lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com)

The ride to Felicity's apartment was painfully quiet. She was so silent and was looking through the window not wanting to talk to Tommy. Tommy knew he screwed up in not stopping Laurel but the hurt on Felicity's face was the final thing that burned any feelings that were lingering for Laurel. He felt betrayed by Oliver and Laurel, was heartbroken when she stopped visiting him in the hospital, but now is irritated and angered by just thinking of her because of how she treats Felicity.

Diggle had to leave after dropping Felicity off. He felt awkward and completely out of place in Felicity's apartment. He was still wearing his suit from the morning which to him is going to be burned once he gets to the Queen Manor. Felicity wambled towards her couch but he stopped her "let us just get you to bed Felicity. I mean to sleep Felicity, not sleep with you." He closed his eyes in mortification and opened it to giggles from Felicity "Now I know how to be on the receiving end of my innuendos." Tommy loved that Felicity had such an open face and right now she was still at the end of her giggle and he just wanted to kiss that smiling mouth.

He took her by her shoulder and eased her to him. Her blue eyes still with the shine from her laugh widened in surprise and instant before his lips took hers. She didn't jerk away. She made a breathy noise in her throat and gently opened her mouth for him. She was holding to his hips tightly. Heaven is what Felicity tastes to Tommy. She moved her hands up his back and he took more, a little bit more. He pulled her down to the couch and changed the angle and deepened his kiss. He combed his hands through her hair and her body was soft in surrender to his kisses. He swept her up from the couch to carry her to bed and on the bed started kissing her again. She let herself steep herself in the sensation of being explored by him.

He was not even aware that they shed his jacket somewhere in the hallway and Felicity was slowly unbuttoning him. He caught her hand and gently kissed every single finger. "I want to do this right Felicity. You mean too much to me for me to screw it up." Felicity knew it is coming, the we will be better off as friends speech. She prepared herself for it since today morning but when Tommy kissed her she just wanted it one more time. She felt herself coming alive because of Tommy. She never felt these many sensations by just a kiss. Tommy shocked her by stating "Felicity Megan Smoak, will you do me the honor of going out with me tomorrow for dinner?"

"But but I thought you just wanted to be friends Tommy." Tommy had to laugh at her. Here he was raging hard from just kissing her and he didn't dare touch her anywhere else. "I want to date you Felicity. I want to take you out. I want us to watch all the movies you gave me together sitting in your couch. I want to love you Felicity, want to make love to you all night." All she could do was watch him gaping like a fish, "you are in love with Laurel Tommy, aren't you?" She was extremely vulnerable to him right now. Tommy had the power to shatter her life into a million pieces and she doesn't know how to get it back.

Tommy took his shirt off and made her change into her pajamas and was waiting for her in bed when she came. He had to be honest with her. If he is going to have the life he is dreaming with her, she has to know everything and she deserves nothing less. Felicity always took his breath away but right now with her head in a bandage and her face closed with insecurity, she made him want to protect her at all cost. He surprised himself at the intensity of his feelings for him. She gently climbed into the bed with him and he immediately pulled her to his chest and covered her with the sheets. "There was a time when we used to be a happy family Felicity. Malcolm wasn't always this cold. He loved my mother so much. He wasn't home often but when he was there she was the center of his attention." He remembered Malcolm swinging his mother into an impromptu dance after dinner. His mother's smile will lit up the entire room and she will glide into step with him even if it was just in the kitchen. His mother was everything to his father. Felicity's hand on his face brought him out of the reverie. "To him, the second he met my mother every woman he was with before paled in comparison. My mother used to laugh at him and tell him it was about time he realized that."

Her death changed something in his father. It twisted Malcolm and all he wanted was revenge. Tearing himself from his thoughts, Tommy looked at Felicity in his arms "For a long time, I loved Laurel Felicity but always held myself back because I knew she and Oliver will always get back together no matter how much he screwed up. When Ollie was lost at sea, Laurel just needed someone." Felicity scrunched her nose at Ollie and with a laugh he tweaked her nose. "At first it was payback for her you know, you slept with my sister, I will sleep with your best friend. I didn't mind. I was willing to wait. She never opened up and we just had sex."

He remembered laurel sending him packing no more than 10 minutes after they did the deed. Then Oliver came back and somehow they got together in a relationship. "I am not going to tell you how it felt that they both got together the same day she came to my office to tell me to give her another chance. Deep down, I know Laurel can never give Oliver up. I was blind to a lot of Laurel's fault Felicity. She just had to be right all the time and never once considered another point of view, made her a good lawyer but a lousy girlfriend." He can still remember the awkward dinner they had with Oliver and Helena. Laurel opened her big mouth and told Oliver that Malcolm disowned him and Tommy wanted a job.

The way she delivered that news made Helena suspect that something was going on between Oliver and Laurel and broke up with him. She was even then playing him and he was too much of an idiot to notice. "When she acted the way she did today, I think she exorcised any lingering feelings I might have had for her. I was blind to all her faults, not anymore. I will not let her hurt you anymore felicity." He was running his fingers through her hair and was scratching her scalp slightly. Felicity never felt more cherished in her entire life. With the thought of "this is what they say when someone feels like home" she closed her eyes and slept fitfully. For the first time in a long time, watching Felicity sleeping in his arms, Tommy thought of him mom with peace "you will like her mom. She is so much like you, kind, warm, generous and always willing to help. I don't want to screw this mom. Please guide me." He kissed the top of her head and followed her to sleep.

Thank god Tommy was not the vigilante. If he was, he would have seen the figure on the roof top opposite Felicity's house, at the very least he would have closed her window. Oliver was at the roof top and watched Tommy and Felicity enter her bedroom. When Felicity tried to take Tommy's shirt off, all he felt was hot rage and at that moment knew exactly how Tommy felt watching him and Laurel and what a despicable thing they had done to him. Try as he might he can't avert his eyes of Felicity. Her kisses with Tommy were sure. Tommy knew exactly how to kiss her. The thought that this wasn't the first time Tommy kissed Felicity brought an ice cold feeling to his gut. He would have moved from the roof if Tommy and Felicity had taken it to the next level but Tommy pulled back and sent Felicity to get changed.

When he saw Tommy take his shirt off and held Felicity to his chest, try as he might he couldn't stop the longing. He wanted to be the one to take care of Felicity. He wanted to be the one to hold her at night, to kiss her, to touch her, to cherish her but the Arrow can never have a relationship like that. The city will always come first for him. With a heavy heart, he left to chase the blond woman in a black costume who has been beating up the criminals in the city. He still has to determine if she is a friend or a foe.

Felicity woke with a groan. Her head was throbbing, but she felt all warm and comfortable. She burrowed herself further into the warmth and wondered why her pillow was moving. Senses came back to her and she recognized her pillow as Tommy and he was slowly edging away from her. Nope she was damn comfortable and she was not letting him go. She clawed her way onto him and snuggled into him. She could Tommy counting to 100 and even thinking about some Mrs. Henderson in a bikini. In her sleep addled brain, she didn't know who Mrs. Henderson was or why Tommy was imagining her in a bikini. When she felt him wiggling away again, she threw her leg across him to make him stop and found why Tommy was trying to leave.

Tommy had the best sleep he had in a long time and woke with the side effect of having a gorgeous woman in his arms all night who is cuddled next to him like a snug bunny. He was so hard that even Felicity's tiny movement might make him lose his control but nope his snug bunny had a very different idea. The more he tried to move away from her, the more she held on tight to him in her sleep. He even tried to imagine his second grade teacher in a bikini in hopes to make his hard on go away nope Felicity decided to throw her legs across him that rubbed him in such a delicious way. "you are very happy to be awake Tommy" Felicity purred, she honest to god purred at him.

Any idea of being the gentleman went through the window. "Well Ms. Smoak I just had this gorgeous woman in my arm all night and she was sweet little thing. I can't control myself." He watched her tongue peeking out and that decided it for him. He flipped them so she was under him and took advantage of the change in their position to take their kiss to a new level. She was writhing under him. Her entire body was tingling and she wanted his hands on her now. Her hands wandered over his back. Tommy out of breath moved to kiss her neck and started to suck her. He left a little mark on her neck and Felicity tasted so good there. Her pulse was pounding. He was doing that to her. He dragged his teeth across her neck and she gasped.

She wanted more and slowly took his hands and placed it under her shirt. Tommy just looked at her asking for permission. While she was struggling to remove his belt, he inched his hands up and gently scraped the side of her breast. He was barely touching her and she was already melting. Watching her face, he slowly moved to cup her breast and felt like a winner when her face shuttered shut in pleasure. He teased her nipples with his hands and first and with a yank removed her shirt and threw it over his head. He feasted on her like a starving man, biting, sucking, and licking. Through all this she managed to get his pants off and stroked him through his shorts. "Honey keep doing that, you hand will become messy in a few seconds." His gruff voice sent a thrill through her and she responded by taking him in her hands and stroked him. When he bit slightly on her nipple, she came so hot with his administrations and as promised he did make her hands messy. His kisses turned to slow and soft and oh so sensual. He was drowning her and she was letting him do it happily. With his forehead against her "I am falling very hard for you Felicity" and somehow she has already fallen for him. To answer him, she pulled him in for a hot kiss that is going to send them on another round and that is when the door bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of my readers knew how to make banners, will you please be willing to teach me how to make one for this story


	12. The Dollmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow sets to find the Dollmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at Tumblr [here](http://www.lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com)

Thea had a lot to think last night. Oliver was quiet throughout the ride home after seeing Tommy leave with Felicity. Even if Tommy had been there with them only for a couple of days, the manor seemed quiet and lonely than ever in his absence. When Ollie and her father was lost at sea, even when Tommy was drowning himself in grief, he made sure to be there for Thea. "You are not alone Thea, Ollie is watching over you." Little things like sending her some silly jokes, having lunch with her some days, getting her some impromptu little things made her miss Ollie just a little bit less. She knew Laurel and Tommy were sleeping together. At first she expected to see them dating but she never saw them together, the only thing she noticed was Tommy looking at Laurel with longing on his face.

She didn't know what made her more mad, Laurel breaking Tommy's heart or Tommy being hung up on Oliver's girlfriend. To complex the issue, Ollie came back and Tommy came to life. He was the almost the same Tommy as before, almost. Oliver's welcome home party she saw Tommy looking at Laurel like a love sick puppy but she and Oliver went alone to talk. In that anger, she told Ollie that they were sleeping together, hoping he would get the message and leave them alone. She thought it worked when Tommy moved in with Laurel and Oliver started dating again. Before she could blink, Tommy's father's mad scheme happened and Tommy got hurt trying to save Laurel.

When Ollie left for Europe almost immediately after Tommy getting hurt, she thought Laurel will be there everyday waiting for Tommy. When Tommy was transferred to the rehab center still in a coma, she knew only 1 person came to see Tommy other then her. At first she thought it was Laurel, but the flower arrangements were all wrong for Laurel. Laurel only ever brought roses. These flowers reminded of the flowers Oliver's friend brought when Walter was in the hospital but she couldn't fathom Oliver's friend visiting Tommy. She was all too glad to celebrate Tommy waking up with a dinner and she unknowingly invited Laurel believing she and Tommy are together.

The room suddenly felt too cold when Laurel stepped in. Oliver had the face whenever he did something stupid and tried to convince his dad that it wasn't his fault. Tommy went absolutely still and slightly nodded her to come aside. "Thea Honey! Laurel is Oliver's girlfriend now. They got together before the glades fell." Never in her life did Thea felt rage like that, she didn't even feel that way when she found her mother was working with a monster but she was a queen and Queens didn't show their displeasure outwards blatantly. Even before she moved towards Laurel, Tommy's laugher which she hadn't heard in a long while startled her. He was looking at something in his phone and was laughing.

Thea watched Laurel's face falling and her latching onto Oliver to get the attention of Tommy. The conversation was all empty talk when she slowly asked Tommy who it was on the phone. Never has she seen Tommy's eyes lit up like that, "Her name is Felicity Thea. She was helping me and Oliver with internet in Verdant." Thea remembered the girl who came to visit Walter and now she knew who visited Tommy in the hospital. "I made her Vice President of QC Thea." When Laurel slipped in a barb about Felicity and Tommy and Oliver, she saw Tommy's face going absolutely cold so much he looked exactly like Malcolm Merlyn.

She made up her mind to go see Felicity next day. The busted laptop was only an excuse. She saw Felicity being nervous with Laurel there. The straw that broke any respect she had for Laurel was when she pulled Tommy by his tie and kissed his cheek. It was such an intimate gesture and she was still Oliver's girlfriend. Hugging Felicity was very different. She was like a huge marshmallow and Felicity smelled like "Felicity" was the only response she could think of. Suddenly she was being pulled back and Felicity stood before her like a shield. Thea was sheltered her entire life. Her only distress before the Glades disaster was the top she wanted selling out before she got to the store.

Closing her eyes, she could still hear the gun hitting Felicity's head. Throughout the time they were captured, Felicity was stroking her hair and telling her "Oliver will do anything to find you Thea, you will be home in no time." Thea wanted to scream at the girl "You are important to Oliver and Tommy Felicity" and vowed to drill that into her blonde head; she was Thea Queen after all. Her rescue and everything else was a blur to her. All she wanted was her own bed and smiling at the thought to Tommy kissing Felicity in the top of her head fell asleep.

Morning came early much to her dislike. Looking at what Raisa packed her for breakfast to take to Felicity, "you are the best Raisa. I am not sure what she likes for breakfast. You better double the coffee though, I heard she loves her coffee." Standing in front of Felicity's apartment, she was part excited, part nervous (she doesn't even know why), and was part eager to see Felicity. Her jaw dropped when Tommy opened the door with the sheepish smile. His hair totally looked like bird's nest but that wasn't what was interesting, Tommy had bruises all over his neck and chest (she refused to call them hickeys for god's sake). Giggling, "had a good night's sleep Tommy?" she walked past him.

Felicity shyly peeked at her from the room, she assumed must be her bedroom. "I am sorry you had to go through the trouble of breakfast Thea" Thea didn't have the heart to tell her that she was wearing her tops inside out. They were having a nice breakfast and she was truly fascinated at the speed Felicity drank her coffee "god made human just so we could discover coffee." Tommy's face when she made a sound at the first sip of coffee was priceless. Their wonderful breakfast was cut short by Tommy receiving a phone call. He didn't take it just muted the phone and placed it away.

Thea sadly had to leave and promised to stop by the evening keep Felicity company while Tommy has to be a grownup and leave for office. She was happily sing songing "Tommy is an old man" and opening the door the song stopping short when she saw Oliver poised to ring the bell. "Thea" Oliver asked with a tilted head. She was in such a good mood that she tilted her head the same way "Ollie." A rare smile broke on Oliver's face and he did the one annoying thing he always did. He had her in a headlock and was tickling her at the same time. She shrieked "Tommy Felicity help me." It was totally worth it to see Ollie getting nearly beaten by Felicity with a frying pan and looking at Tommy, he had Felicity's laptop as a weapon.

Try as he might Oliver couldn't control the laughter bubbling from his chest at the sight of Felicity and her frying pan and Tommy with her laptop as weapons. "You better put that laptop very very carefully down Tommy or the frying pan will come to your head." Felicity shrieked "Tommy! My laptop is not a weapon" and chased him inside with Oliver and Thea were still standing outside. "Do you want a ride Thea?" No matter whatever happens, Oliver was still her best big brother. Brimming with affection for him, she hugged him and left. Tentatively, Oliver entered Felicity's apartment. Tommy was getting ready to leave and Diggle will be here any minute to pick him up. Felicity and Tommy were standing together but with a distance between them. Tommy looked Oliver long and hard in the eye "Hi Ollie" and moved towards Felicity and draped his hand across her waist.

With the thought of "message received Tommy," "I came to talk about something to both of you. Yesterday night Lance called me." It was easier for Oliver to talk to Tommy now that there are no secrets between them. Sitting across from Tommy and Felicity, he continued "When the Glades fell, a notorious criminal called Dollmaker escaped." Tommy had to stop wincing from the iron grip Felicity had on his hand. For someone so small, she had a really tight grip. "I really need your help with this one Felicity. We don't know where he is or who he is going to attack next. There is already a victim and one girl went missing 3 hours ago." Tommy found it very funny that he was not even shocked. A year ago, if he hears news like this he would have felt sorry for the victim and then moved onto party. Seeing what Oliver has become and how much he is helping (and damn it he is helping even if it is not enough), he could feel the fire of injustice in him.

Felicity being Felicity immediately agreed to help and Oliver agreed to drive her to Verdant. There was no time in Oliver's life when Tommy was not there. There were pictures of him toddling with Tommy right next to him. There was no one in the world who knew Oliver better than Tommy and he could see Tommy hesitating about Felicity leaving with him. He knows he screwed up with Tommy when he slept with Laurel. He will do anything to earn his trust again. "Do you really have to go to office today Tommy? Won't there be cleanup from yesterday still happening?" Tommy could see Oliver extending him an Oliver branch (Oliver and olive branch, ha ha hilarious Tommy) and he accepted it with both hands.

Entering the basement (arrow cave Tommy, we call it arrow cave or at least I do, sometimes), Tommy can see how efficient Oliver, Felicity, and Diggle worked together. Felicity found out what brand of lotion the killer preferred for his victims and they had their first clue. Tommy was actually having a good time in Arrow cave (Stop it Tommy, stop growling Oliver). Tommy considered himself a fit person. He went to the gym regularly but he saw Oliver doing salmon ladder (what the hell is that Oliver, no human should do this and enjoy it). Oliver with a wink at him "Felicity loves it when I do salmon ladder." Tommy turned around to gape at Felicity and expected her to blush and stammer and all he got was a raise of an eye brow and "he is hot Tommy" and just like that turned back to the computers.

When Oliver left to meet with Detective Lance, Diggle started to teach Tommy the basics of self defense. Tommy ended on his ass more than he would have liked but at least he is not falling down trying to hit the dummy anymore. Felicity was so interested in the computer. He took his undershirt off and slowly approached her. She was sitting stooped and rubbing her neck. He placed his hands gently on the nape of her neck and felt her shivering. When he pressed into the muscles at the base of the neck, the sound that came out of her made him grateful they were alone. Gently pushing her hair away, he kissed her neck and trailed the Goosebumps with his lips. He could feel her pulse racing and bit her slightly there and soothed the sting with his tongue. Unable to bear no more, he turned the chair around and scooped her into his arms and squeaking she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him for the kiss. Nothing came between them. All Tommy wants to do for the rest of his life is to kiss Felicity like this for every breathing minute but of course that would be the time Tommy go hit in the head with a ball.

With the strongest glare he could muster, Tommy turned around and looked at the unimpressed face of Diggle. "Man if you do anything other than that, I will personally hand you the bleach and ask you to clean the room with your hands." Oliver came thundering in and if he noticed Felicity's half gone lip stick, he didn't mention it. The Dollmaker claimed his second victim. Felicity offered to be the bait immediately against the protest of both Oliver and Tommy (My life, My choice). Tommy refused to be left behind and took a com and offered to watch over Felicity. Felicity was just walking around and he could hear Lance tell Oliver "she must really believe in you." As much as Tommy wanted to say something, Oliver wanted strict radio silence from him because Lance was involved.

The first thing was a false alarm and he could see Felicity being scared and still marching through it because she didn't want another girl to suffer. She was trying to calm everyone down when all they heard was a scream and the coms went dead.


	13. Safe in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is rescued by Oliver and the mysterious woman in black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from you. Talk to me at tumblr [here](http://www.lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com)

Roaring sound was all Tommy could hear. Felicity was talking to them, joking with them and now there is nothing, not even a breathing sound. He tried to look where she was gone but couldn't see from where he was sitting safely while Felicity risked her life to save innocent people. From his view point, he could see Oliver jumping over roof tops and scaling down a building to reach where Felicity was last. He stood frozen, looking at the alley way where Felicity entered. It was dark and gloomy just like his thoughts with what ifs running through his brain. "No" He repeated to himself "no way Felicity will be lost to him." He will never even consider the possibility of her death.

"Would Felicity be kidnapped if he was stronger? What if he reached her faster when she screamed? What if he could have done more to help Oliver than just sitting on a random roof?" Catching movement at the corner of his eyes, he turned swiftly only to be met by a woman who looked menacing in black. She was also wearing a mask and her hair so bad that it only could be a wig. "I know where he took your friend. If you follow me we can save her." She didn't even wait to see if Tommy was following her or not. Just like Oliver, she jumped over buildings with ease. "Tommy get to the ground and take the car. We are going to the 11th intersection." Oliver's voice in his ear gave him some boost.

"Ollie! You are following the woman right? You have her in your eye sight." He didn't voice the one question that was in the tip of his tongue but Oliver was his best friend and he never needed to be asked. "We will find her Tommy. She will be okay and after that I am placing 3 trackers on her myself." Despite the situation, Tommy chuckled. He watched in awe as Oliver and the woman in mask jump over buildings, jumped down into the streets with absolute ease. He knew some of what Oliver had gone through that made him the Arrow and was instantly filled with sadness and pity for the woman who had to have gone through things too terrible to speak for her to be this efficient as Oliver.

They reached a warehouse. Oliver just gave him a look that goes without saying that he should stay in the car. "She is going to need you Tommy. Whatever happens in there, she will need you with her. Keep the car running and when you got Felicity, ride out as fast as you can." Part of him wanted to defy Oliver and enter the warehouse and see Felicity for himself but he understood sometimes being a backup also is as important and checked the coms again and Diggle confirmed he is in position in the warehouse and they are splitting up and searching for the Dollmaker. Grateful to Diggle that he is letting Tommy know the situation, he was intently listening to even the smallest sound on the coms.

There was absolute silence and all Tommy heard the sound of an arrow flying and then chaos broke out. All he could hear was arrows flying and some whoosh sound probably from that stick that woman had. He didn’t know what to make of Diggle’s silence and he was hearing a gurgling and choking sound and Oliver's voice "Take her out. He is waiting in the car for her." His heart thudding in his chest, he saw Diggle running with Felicity in his arms. She had her arms around his neck and much to his relief very very alive.

He had the car door opened and just as soon as Diggle and Felicity got into the car, he sped off. Diggle waited until they reached a safe distance and "Tommy stop the car. I will drive and you can sit back." Not wanting to be told again, he screeched the car to stop and got into the back seat and drew Felicity to his lap. Burying his face in her hair, all he could repeat was "you are safe, you are safe." She was here with him right now, she was here and she was safe and he will do anything to keep her safe. She stopped trembling in his arms and tightened her hold on his neck. He could feel her heart slowing down and pressed his lips to her forehead. Her glasses were gone. "Did she have other pair of glasses? Or contacts? Can she even see without glasses?"

He must have said it all out loud because there was a slight giggle from Felicity, "you have been hanging around me too much Tommy." Still high on adrenaline, "I can have a lifetime with you Felicity but it will still never enough for me." Too shocked for words, she slowly looked at him trying to understand his words "it is okay Tommy! You are just in shock." God the woman is infuriating at times. He knows he wasn't the best when it comes to relationship but damn to hell if he is going to mess this up with Felicity. "FELICITY I thought I almost lost you, god I did almost lose you." Waiting for nothing, he grabbed her and pressed their mouths together. He pressed her as close to him as he can and was nipping and biting her lips.

Everything he want to tell her, every wish he had with her for her, he wanted to say it in the kiss and kiss he did. If there was one thing in his life, he wants to do until his last breath, it was kissing Felicity. They could be 90 years old and he will still want to kiss her the way he is right now. They broke apart hearing Diggle clear his throat. "If you two love birds can let go of each other for a minute, we are at the Foundry and Felicity needs to be examined." Catching Diggle's hand, "Shouldn't she be checked by a doctor?" Felicity was already down the stairs "I am fine Tommy. The lady in the black costume got to me in time. Did anyone hear from Oliver? He has gone silent."

Only now Tommy realized the coms in his ears have been absolutely silent for the last 10 minute or so. Either Oliver switched off his coms or Tommy didn't even want to think of the alternative. Felicity started working on the tracker she had on Oliver. "You put a tracker on Oliver, Felicity." Tommy was so impressed by her fore thought. "It was actually Diggle's idea. We put it in a small pocket in his quiver, so if need be we can track him." Tommy wanted to say how wrong tracking someone without their knowledge was but he remembered Oliver swearing he is going to put 3 trackers on Felicity, so maybe this was the whole vigilante thing.

Oliver was on his way to the Foundry. His tracker was approaching fast than a normal speed. "Did he take his motorcycle Diggle because it looks like he is in a vehicle." Oliver's voice came into the coms suddenly "Felicity are you alright?" With her positive answer, "I am bringing someone down with me, and I am asking all of you to please hear me out." If there ever was a degree for being mysterious, Oliver would probably hold a doctorate in it. All 3 of them were looking at each and neither one had any clue of what Oliver was talking about.

When Felicity started doing her routine surveillance, Tommy invited Diggle to have a chat privately. Noticing Diggle's raised eye brows, "I want to learn self defense Diggle." It was not a surprise to Diggle. He was anticipating his conversation "why so you can be like Oliver?" Tommy gets it, he gets why Diggle will want to question his motives and that is one thing he likes about the team. They are all intertwined and look after each other that they are much more than just a team. "I don't want to be like Oliver Diggle and I honestly don't think anyone can be like Oliver. Felicity will always be a part of this team no matter what. I just want to be able to protect her if need comes." The look Diggle was giving was unnerving him. "You know Felicity is nothing like Laurel. She is not going to chose Oliver suddenly because he is the arrow. She is with you because she wants to be with you."

Anger boiling in stomach, "Me wanting to learn self defense has nothing to do with Oliver, Mr. Diggle. You know what forget I even asked. I will look for it myself." Diggle couldn't get a read on Tommy Merlyn. All last year, he was like a puppy after Laurel so much that he risked his life for her but once he woke up has taken a shine to Felicity. He doesn't know if Laurel is still there is his life and damn if he will let anyone make Felicity their second choice. The girl is his family in everything but blood and if Tommy was truly meaning he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, then by god's will he will hold that boy to that.

"Just how much effort are you willing to put in this self defense, Merlyn. I do know someone who can train you in self defense and also offense if she thought you are worthy to be taught." "She?" At Tommy's question, Diggle chuckled out loud "If you last more than 30 seconds with her man, I will buy you dinner that night." Diggle willing to help him put the smile back in Tommy's face and turning to Felicity "Felicity, Diggle is taking me to dinner tomorrow night." Felicity not being a part of the conversation, just blinked at them.

The light banter came to an abrupt stop when Tommy heard his name being called out by a voice he never thought he would hear ever again. He slowly turned his head "Hello Sara, fancy meeting you." Once upon a time, Tommy was mad at Sara. In his mind, his Oliver, his best friend Oliver would have never gotten on the boat if Sara wasn't there. He knew it was a total bastard of a thing to blame but when they were presumed dead, all he could do was blame Sara and not Oliver. But the bubbly Sara who had such an obvious crush on Oliver, who was always laughing and was fun at the parties he went was also the same woman who was on the roof top scaling buildings like Oliver.

Whomever Sara was before she got on the yacht, she absolutely was not the same woman who is standing before him now. God, this is a female version of Oliver. The eyes were hard and he knows she is making a very hard effort to smile at him reminding him so much of the Oliver who came back. Oliver has softened a bit thanks to this amazing team he has built for himself. When he came to his senses, he realized that he still has not answered her. He strided to her and took her in a bone crushing hug. Whatever the silly girl Sara may have done, the woman standing before him didn't deserve what happened to her even if he didn't know what had happened to her.

Sara was stiff and ramrod in his embrace, at least she didn't hit him. Oliver was standing aside and looking at Felicity and Diggle. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he turned her around "Sara, these are 2 very important people in my life, my partners in what I do, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. Felicity is the reason Glades is still standing and John is the reason I am still alive after Merlyn almost killed me. John Felicity, this is Sara Lance."

Felicity never had such influx of emotions at the same time. Part of her wanted to bang her head on the table, part of her wanted to throttle Oliver for letting everyone think Sara was dead, and part of her wanted to wrap Sara in the warmest blanket he could find and feed her hot chocolate. She doesn't want to think what could have happened to her if Sara hadn't interfered. So many women in the Glades are walking safely at night thanks to Sara. She saw how Sara reacted to the hug from Tommy who she knew, god knows how she will react to her, "thank you for saving me. Welcome to Team Arrow. I know Oliver we don't call ourselves that but I do sometimes in my head."

Ever since Sara came back after Glades fell, she was keeping an eye out for everyone she knew. She didn't see Oliver and she caught a glimpse of a blonde head when she visited Tommy in the hospital once. Then suddenly Oliver shows up and the same blonde was with him. At first she thought maybe she was the girlfriend but she saw the girl leaving with Tommy in a car from the hospital and guessed she was probably helping Oliver and her suspicion was confirmed when she saw the girl was a bait for Dollmaker. When he had her, she was not prepared for Tommy's reaction, well well it looks like Tommy boy was all grown up.

If the league has taught her anything, it was to identify the role of every member and their places. Felicity was apparently the most important member if Oliver's introduction and forewarning that he is bringing someone to the lair. Without hesitation, she stepped forward and felt Oliver tensing by her side for any action (that was interesting, something never changes for Ollie). With an extended arm for Felicity, "what you did was very brave today and how do you walk this fast in those heels by the way" and with that the ice was broken.

Tommy was seeing stars behind his eyes and it was all Diggle's fault. The man was standing at the side with a face that wouldn't melt butter. It was Tommy's fault for trusting the man. That night, Diggle took him to a studio and was welcomed very kindly by an Asian woman. Tommy should have known, for god's sake he saw Sara fighting today, he should have known better than underestimating the woman in front of him but underestimate he did and was on his back with stars flashing in his eyes in less than 5 seconds. With a small smirk, she introduced herself "hi I am CJ."


	14. Love her like the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Diggle finally have the heart to heart and the League comes for Sara

With as much dignity as he could muster, Tommy croaked "So Diggle you are not taking me out for the date then?" He honestly didn't know he had muscles exist in places they shouldn't exist. Every inch of his body hurt. He limped into the car and was immensely proud of himself for doing it all by his big boy self. The trainer was a demon is disguise. She was so little and yet so strong. He literally got his ass kicked by a 5 feet 4 inch terror and she wanted to see him at 5 in the morning tomorrow. Hearing Diggle's sniggering, his head shot up. "It's okay man. CJ will understand when you don't show up tomorrow."

Tommy sometimes wondered how on earth Oliver managed to get this guy's trust but then he remembered most of Diggle's defensive attitude towards him came from his instinct to protect Felicity. Tommy knows he doesn't have a good track record when it comes to women but he has changed damn it and remembered all Diggle knows about the changed Tommy Merlyn was the guy who chased Laurel and lost her to Oliver and was willing to risk his life to save her. He wondered not for the first time in the last few days if Laurel would just stop existing in his life.

His relationship with Felicity is still very new and he often marveled at her strength. She never once questioned him about his feelings and accepted it and never voiced a single remark about Laurel. He knows if the position were reversed Tommy would have gotten several earfuls about how awful and evil Felicity is but all things aside he is committed to keep Felicity safe and if that means getting beaten by terror dressed as his trainer then he will do that. It will all be worth it if his Felicity is safe.

With renewed determination in his voice, "pick me at 4:30 in the morning Diggle but if it is a trouble for you then I will drive myself." Diggle was a man who was trained to expect various scenarios and be ready for it but somehow it irritates him that he could not get a grip about Tommy Merlyn. Hell he had Oliver figured within 2 days of their partnership. He didn’t figure Felicity out until she locked Oliver in the lair to stop him from making a boy an orphan and yet somehow just when he thinks he understood Tommy Merlyn, the man goes and does something completely different and throw him off the game.

He is well aware all his mistrust of Tommy is coming from his protectiveness of Felicity but hell she was the only one who was there when he had to break it off with Carly. Felicity soothed his guilt away and gave him something to do, "we could rebuild the lair John." When he didn't think Oliver will ever come back, she did and boy was he grateful for all the work she made him do even when his arms and shoulder didn't appreciate it, "Don't be silly John, those arms of yours can life the entire QC without breaking a sweat."

The dinners they both had at either his place or hers made him appreciate her more. Andy would have loved her. Felicity was his family and other than her mother with whom she is not on great terms, she didn't have anyone either. With that thought, he pulled the car to the side of the road on his way to the Queen mansion. He could see Tommy eyeing his warily, "I am going to say this once Merlyn and only once and after that you will never hear about this subject from me again." 

Glaring at him made Tommy shut his mouth and swallow whatever quip he was going to say. "Felicity may not be my sister by birth but she is my sister, right now she is my only family." Still keeping his eyes on Tommy, "I know she is all sunshine but there are days when she goes quiet. There are things in her life that you don't know and no Merlyn I am not going to tell you. If she wants to talk about it to you, she will and I know she wants to so just give her some time." rubbing his hands across his face, "after the glades fell and you got injured, Oliver couldn't face his failure and he ran man. I know something happened between you and him and Laurel and I honestly don't care but I think the possibility of losing you is what made him run." Waiting for his words to sink in, "Felicity doesn't have many friends in the city man and anyone she knew at QC transferred out and it was just the both of us."

"I have seen the girl pick herself up from nightmares of the earthquake machine and foundry crumbling around her" the look on Tommy's face made him rethink his statement. Tommy screamed "Felicity was in the foundry when it happened? What the hell was wrong with Oliver to leave her there in the center of the Glades and for that matter what was wrong with you? She could have died. The foundry could have collapsed and she couldn't have gotten out." He was having a hard time breathing. He could have lost Felicity without even properly meeting her. His vision was darkening and somewhere from the depth he was hearing her voice.

"Tommy breathe for me please, in and out." He will do it for her even if he doesn't know how to properly do it. Coming back to his senses, he was aware time has passed but not how long. He could see Diggle holding his mobile to his ears and Felicity was talking to him through it. He took the phone from Diggle with shaking hands, "Hi Felicity." There was absolutely no sound from the other end and he thought maybe the call got disconnected but then he heard the slight sniffle "I am sorry honey, please don't cry. I am okay now. I will come to you right now, please don't cry honey."

Seconds passed and he heard her say "Don't be silly Tommy, you are near the mansion. I will come and see you." To lighten the mood, "Bring ice cream Felicity you know the type that makes you think………." The phone got grabbed by Diggle before he even could finish "We will see you in the mansion Felicity." He turned to Tommy and looked at him dead serious "look man you and I are going to establish boundaries, okay. No dirty talking to her in front of me, Jeez. I am never having a daughter."

Tommy was grateful that Diggle never mentioned his panic attack. Out of nowhere "Brace yourself Tommy" was the only warning Diggle gave him as he sped through the driveway of the Queen mansion. Just as the car stopped, Diggle ran out of the car into the house, Tommy though limping was not far behind. The living room was a mess. There were glasses everywhere and broken vases and if Moira ever got out of the death penalty, she is going to kill each and everyone in the room and in the midst of all the rubble predictably stood Oliver and now the newest addition to the chaos Sara.

Tommy can't believe the things he was hearing. Sara was part of the League of Assassins. She is on the run for her life from them. Didn't his father used to be a part of the league. Wasn't it their vision to erase Glades or was it just his lunatic psychopath father's? Sara was rattled and this means the trouble was serious and just then he heard Felicity's heels even before he saw her. Maybe CJ was right, he is becoming increasingly aware of his surroundings. "I brought ice cream for everyone" and she trailed after seeing the mess.

"What happened, was there a bomb? Did anyone get hurt? Was Thea here? Where is Thea?" her questions snapped everyone out of the reverie and it was Sara who answered her "The league was here to take me back but I fought them off. Oliver told me no one will be home so I came here with him." Oliver blanched at what Felicity might think of that and very quickly "She just needed a place to rest. The clock tower she was staying was compromised." Whatever Felicity felt, she didn't show in on her face. "You are hurt, Sara" with alarm in her voice she took a step forward but Sara just shrugged. "I have had worse, Felicity."

"Where is Thea? Was she here too when they came for Sara?" Oliver stepped slightly forward "She is with Roy. She said she will not be here tonight. Sara doesn't want her family to know she is alive, so I invited her here" and wasn't it typical of them to have such luck, the devil herself, was driving to the front door. "Felicity, are you there? Is this mini your car?" Not expecting any answer, she just got out of the car. In a split of a second, Felicity looked at Diggle and Tommy and at Oliver and Sara, "John take Sara to my place. She can rest there tonight. We will deal with Thea. Go fast." Before Felicity could interpret the look Sara gave her, Sara took off with Diggle at her heel.

Thea stopped at the entrance and saw the mess that was lying on the floor. Eyes widened, she looked from Oliver to Felicity to Tommy. Tommy had a bruised eye and was favoring his left side, Felicity was looking extremely nervous, and her brother was still as the statue that lay broken down in pieces on the floor. Before she could voice her question, Felicity stepped before her. "I am so sorry Thea. This is all my fault. I was making fun of Tommy not knowing how to play WWE video game and somehow Oliver and Tommy got into a faux wrestling match, or it was faux until they forgot they are both 10 year old boys and started to wrestle for real."

Felicity didn't even have to fake the guilt she was feeling. She hate lying to anyone and this is Thea who right now is looking at the mess and Tommy and Oliver wide eyed. "Oh my god! You did it. You guys have actually did it. I can't believe it. It took both of you what 16, 17 years but you guys did it." She was beaming at Oliver and Tommy. It took only a moment and Tommy smiled sheepishly "Ah Thea, it truly wasn't like that." With a wink at Tommy, "Sure Tommy, if you say so", Thea turned to Felicity "Don't fall for their innocent act Felicity. They have been trying to break that stupid statue for as long as I can remember. I think once Ollie even tried dropping it from the stairs but mom caught him in the last second."

"Well Speedy we finally did it" Thea just ignored Tommy and stood in front of Oliver who was still standing so still but there was a slight smile in his face "did you have to beat Tommy Oliver. Couldn't you just, Oh I don't know just throw the statue down." Tommy's heart filled with love moved close to Felicity and pulled her to him. Immediately, her arms went around him and kissing her forehead "Oliver didn't cause me the bruise Thea, a 5 feet 4 inches or terror did and no it is not Felicity either. I have started self defense class tonight. With all the things going on in the city, I just want to be prepared Thea."

Tommy was always a brother to Thea. She may have been mad at him when he hooked with Laurel when her brother was presumed dead. Looking at him now with his arms around Felicity holding her so close and kissing her forehead ever so often, she felt nothing but love and an urge to pinch his cheeks. Sly as a snake, she moved to stand before Tommy and slid her hand to embrace Felicity with 1 arm, batting her eye lashes. Even Felicity who never had a sibling in her life knows Thea was up to something and she didn't disappoint. Reaching up and pinching Tommy's cheek "I love you Tommy." In a true Queen fashion, before leaving called out "Tomorrow I am going with you Tommy to your self-defense class. Don't leave without me."

Far away in a completely strange apartment, Sara sat silently. The apartment was very homely with lots of colors and there was a wall full of what she assumed was DVDs and books, lots of books. There was a gaming console and what caught her eyes was the Robin Hood Poster on the wall. "Felicity thought it was the funniest thing to every keep in her place considering whose team we are in." Diggle voiced her thoughts. On mention of Oliver, Sara knows Oliver way too well. She knew Ollie too well too. She was never blind to his faults like her sister. Whatever this Felicity is to Oliver, she is very important to Oliver and his team. She opened her home to Sara knowing she was an assassin. She made a vow silently to do everything to keep Felicity safe. Whatever the league brings for her, Sara for the first time felt a slight hope that may be just maybe she will be okay and find peace.


	15. Laurel, Laurel Oh!! Why Laurel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating this fic for a long time. Real Life sucks. Updates will be weekly from now

Things were slowly getting back to normal for their rag tag group. Sara often joined Oliver out on patrol which interestingly made Felicity grateful for her. "I feel less anxious when she is out there with him John. She is almost as good as he is and this way he will have someone to watch his back and god knows Oliver needs it." Diggle just silently confirmed that. He liked Sara and she wasn't a blind spot for Oliver like her sister who has been mysteriously silent since the hospital. There was a slight laughter on the coms. Oliver, their Oliver, I will never smile because I was stranded on an island where nothing good happened for 5 years Oliver was laughing, truly laughing and it was all thanks to Sara.

"Diggle if he is going on another yacht trip, I am kicking him in the shin okay. You got my back right?" Diggle had to think for a second what Felicity is talking about and then remembered that Oliver was still dating Laurel. "Kick him in the shin? I will dunk him in the sea and you can hold his head down." Felicity didn't ask the question she wanted to ask and Diggle most definitely didn't speculate if there is something more to Oliver and Sara. There was a thunderous running down the step and Tommy ran into the lair yelling for Oliver. Diggle immediately went on high alert. "Are they here? Do you want me to call Oliver?" Tommy blinked at them. Diggle could see his heart was racing and he was sweating all over. "Merlyn snap out of it. Are they here? How many of them are here?"

Felicity seeing Tommy standing stiff and not responding, immediately went to him and hugged him tight. After a very long minute, Tommy came out of his reverie. "Geez, I am sorry John. No there is no league upstairs." Never had Diggle felt the urge to whack someone in the head, "If the league is not here, then why the hell did you run down here as if the club is on fire Merlyn screaming for Oliver." "Diggle, John sorry Diggle, Geez what is up there is worse then the league and wherever Oliver is, tell him to get to the club. I am in the middle of doing inventory and I can't work with" he was just flailing his arms now.

Sighing slightly, Felicity just turned around and switched on the video feed of the Office Tommy and very very rarely Oliver use and immediately regretted. "Oh my! What is she doing?" Oh Diggle had a lot of idea of what she is doing. Diggle thought too soon that she was silent since the hospital. Felicity had a lot of dresses. Most of them are short but she had never seen a dress like this before and her mother as a cocktail waitress had worn more lengthy dresses and that is saying something. Dinah Laurel Lance in all her glory was wearing a dress that was just cut down to the navel and exposed a lot of her *assets* and was really really short. Unable to resist, she wanted to see what made Tommy run out of there she rewinded and saw Laurel walking up to Tommy.

Tommy was still sitting but Laurel bend all the way across the desk and pulled at Tommy's tie leaving nothing to imagination in her behind. She twirled his tie and pulled Tommy to her and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, made Tommy call out "I am sure Oliver is around here Laurel. I will get him for you" and then he ran to them. Felicity could clearly see the smirk on Laurel's face after Tommy left. Slowly she turned in her chair to face Tommy who was now pacing down the foundry. She could see Diggle on the comms with Oliver, probably asking him to come to the club immediately. Walking to Tommy, she gently grabbed his hand and that was all it took for him.

"I don't know what she is doing Felicity. She doesn't used to be like this or maybe she was and Oliver and I were blind to it. I mean you know how I flirt Felicity." On seeing Felicity's face, "Which I have completely forgotten how to do with women whose name is not Felicity anymore. She always flirted back but there was no harm in it." Seeing Tommy being torn up about it, she smiled at him. Poor guy is being caught between a rock and a hard place and there was a very small part of her blamed Oliver for all this. Speak of the devil, Oliver and Sara walked into the lair. Oliver was all Arrow and prepared for a fight. "What is going on? Diggle told me to get to the club immediately and that there was an emergency for me here." Chuckling to herself and feeling sorry for Sara who Felicity was absolutely sure wouldn't want any part in the drama to unfold, "Oliver Tommy and I are going to go out for dinner."

Seeing Oliver gearing himself up for whatever he was going to do, she easily blocked him, "your problem is waiting for you in Tommy's office and pointed to the monitor. You know what, Sara do you want to join Tommy and I for dinner. We can go to Big Belly Burger if you want." Sara was watching the monitor intently watching Laurel sitting leisurely in the chair. Turning to Felicity and accepting the offer for the lifeline being offered to her, "You know greasy burger and thick milkshake just might be what I want." She could see something pass in Felicity's eyes and before she had time to think of what it means, Felicity was grabbing her bag and slowly inching backwards all the time keeping an eye on Tommy and her. Suddenly, she took off running up the stairs. "The last one to the entrance buys dinner" was all Sara heard. God that girl can run in heels. She was about to take off, when Tommy's "Sara: made her falter. Did he not want Sara to go with them. Hiding her thoughts, she turned to him and saw Tommy smiling at her. "I know you are going to beat me to the entrance but maybe just maybe you should change your outfit. We don't want poor Carly to get a heart attack when the blonde vigilante comes to the diner, do we?"

How did she forget, she forgot for a moment that she was Canary and thanks to Felicity for a moment all she was was Sara Lance the girl who wanted to run fast just to get out of buying dinner. She could feel Oliver's stare through her neck. He has his own drama with her sister to sort out. With a sigh, "you know what Tommy tell Felicity I am not hungry. I am just going to hit the streets." Whatever prompted him he will never know, he blocked her path, "I will not move out of this spot until you change your outfit and the second you are out of the bathroom I am going to run upstairs. Let's see if you are a match for my speed Rararee." Whatever was about to come out of her stopped, "Merlyn you did not call me by that horrible nickname. I knew the beating I gave you that night wasn't enough. You know what I am going to eat so much that you are going to empty your wallet. Just you wait." Turning around, "oh and by the way, I will always beat you Merlyn so make sure your wallet is full."

Oliver gave him a grateful nod. "You need to sort this out Ollie. Whatever is going on between you and Laurel, you need to sort this out. If you want to be with her, sort your mess and be with her. If you don't, have a clean break and tell her that. You deserve to be happy either way." Tommy knows Oliver feels guilty for causing Laurel pain, for whatever path she is going down right now but now is not the time for him to tell Oliver that maybe Laurel never truly loved him. On seeing Sara approaching them, he just squeezed Oliver's shoulder and looked up to see Sara smirking at him from the top of the stairs. Shaking his head at her, "If you finished early, come join us Ollie. Come on John."

Laurel was annoyed. She didn’t like how lately her life has been. When Oliver came back from dead, she was truly mad at him first. He humiliated her. Of course she knew all about his dalliances but Moira had taught her that if she were to marry a Queen, then she should turn a blind eye to all the cheating and make sure that Oliver's affairs were discreet and Oliver blew it out of the water when he took her sister on the yacht.

At first she thought maybe Oliver will not like her. He will be changed, she knew, from his time away but Oliver sought her out and wanted to make amends with her and by god did he look so good. When he came to her apartment to visit her with the ice cream tub, she knew she had him. She knew they could work things out but then she heard rumors that Oliver was seen in a restaurant with Helena Bertenelli. She has seen Helena in the newspapers and knew of her beauty. Was she losing him? Maybe she was too harsh with Oliver, maybe she made him think that he doesn’t have a chance with her. After careful consideration, she became friends with Oliver and didn't bring her sister in the conversation. She thought she won when Oliver confided that he didn't want to be alone but Oliver crushed her hope and didn’t ask her out. Just to make him jealous, she accepted Tommy's offer.

She liked Tommy well enough but he will never be Oliver Queen. The wounded puppy look Oliver gave whenever he saw her and Tommy together knew she was in the right path and she knew the day she and Oliver get back together will be soon. When she and Oliver got together, she knew the wait was worth everything. She didn’t even think anything was wrong when she woke up alone. It was such a Oliver thing to do. When the Glades fell, Tommy came to her rescue. For the first time stuck under the concrete with no way to get out, she was struck with a jab of guilt that maybe Tommy truly loved her and she didn't even get to revel that she was the center of attention of both the men. Tommy got hurt and Oliver in a truly Oliver fashion left for Europe with absolutely no word to her. Her visits to Tommy made her feel useless and after a time she couldn’t bring herself to visit Tommy.

In hindsight, she should have made sure Tommy had no visitors other than her. Whomever this Felicity is, she wormed her way into Tommy's heart, the heart that she was too sure was holding out for her. Tommy looked at Felicity the way he never looked at her. He kissed Felicity the way he never did with her. Watching Tommy treat Felicity as something precious, twisted a knife in her gut. She had to remind Oliver that they were still together every single day. She threw whatever she had with Tommy by sleeping with Oliver. She knew Tommy still had feelings for her and thought to cash in on it. She was banking on their history and the years of knowing each other to trump whatever fling he was having with Felicity.

She wore her best dress and was hoped Tommy would swoon and look at her with regret and yearning and yet one look at her and Tommy ran out of the office as if he was on fire yelling he would get Oliver. To say she was more than ready to let Oliver know her mind will be the understatement.


End file.
